


Searching

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's searching for a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Crawford (Possessed)
> 
> I seem to be on a bit of a Lindsey kick at the mo. *g* ::points to icon:: With someone that pretty as inspiration, how can I not be?
> 
> Originally posted 3-23-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He searched the world. Like a man possessed, he searched, schemed, bribed, threatened, stole, learned. He did everything he could to find a way to beat Angel. There was no way he was going to let that sanctimonious prick of a vampire run him out of town. He had little enough to worry about from Wolfram & Hart. He knew enough of the firm’s secrets to keep him safe. But Angel, Angel needed to be taught a lesson. L.A. was his and Lindsey wouldn’t let Angel take that away from him.

He’d be back and there’d be hell to pay.

-30-


End file.
